A COLD WINTER'S DAY
by Darien1982
Summary: Darien sees Serena sitting by herself on a bench on a cold winter's day in the park.


A COLD WINTER'S DAY

Summary/Darien sees Serena sitting on a bench by herself on a cold winter day in the park.

Main/Serena and Darien

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated K

It was a cold winter day,very windy ,snow on the ground and trees,temperature minus 10,Darien was walking through juban park coming from work when he spotted Serena sitting on a bench in the park and walked up to her.

Darien looked at her ,she was latterly freezing curled up on the bench shaking.

"Meatball head what are you doing out here in this weather, "Darien asked concerned.

Serena heard his voice how she dreaded that name,Serena looked at him and said, "What business is it of yours jerk."

Darien was taken back by her words, Serena never talked to him this way,Darein chose his next words carefully, "Are you OK Serena."  
At that question Serena broke down crying and then Darien knew something was really wrong.

Darien sat down on the bench beside Serena and tried to get her to open up.

"Serena please tell me what's wrong, "Darien said pleading for her to talk to him.

"Why should i and since when do you care, "Serena said as she stood up.

This Time he was really taken back of course he cared he loves her.

"Serena i know we haven't been friends but that doesn't mean i don't care, "Darien said trying his best to find out what was wrong.

"Yeah right sure like i believe that Darien, "Serena said refusing to let him in on what was bothering her.

Darien was getting a little annoyed she just wouldn't open up to him and it was freezing out to so he made a suggestion, "Look Serena how about we go to my apartment to get you warmed up and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Serena knew she needed to get warmed up and a hot chocolate sounded good right now, "OK Darien that sounds good I'm really cold'

Darien was relived she wanted to get out of this cold,he stood up and he and Serena walked to his apartment it was quite a long walk they finally got there after twenty minutes of walking in the extreme cold.

Darien opened the door to his apartment, 'ladies first."

Serena let out a small giggle and walked in and Darien walked in after closing the door behind him.

They walked in to the living room and Darien walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire,Serena sat down by the fireplace trying to warm herself up.

"Serena i'm going to the kitchen to make that hot chocolate OK, "Darien said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ok Darien thank you, "Serena said warming up by the fire.

Darien grabbed a cup form the cupboard and a package of hot chocolate,he opened the package and emptied it into the cup and grabbed a pot from the cupboard and filled it with water and put it on the stove and put the stove on to heat up the water.

Five minutes later the the water was heated up,Darien shut the stove off and picked up the pot pouring some water into the cup,he mixed the hot chocolate and put some marshmallows in it and walked to the living room to give Serena her hot chocolate,

when he got there she was curled up by the fire put the cup down and walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena your crying again please tell me what's wrong, "Datien pleaded with her.

Serena looked up at him with watery eyes and said, "why Darien why do you hate me so much."

The pain he saw in her eyes was heart wrenching, he never knew she thought he hated her,Darien sat down and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Serena i don't hate you, "Darien said trying to comfort her.

"Then why do you call me names and laugh at me Darien , "Serena said crying harder.

Darien's heart at that moment ached for her, "Serena is this why your so upset."

"Yes Darien, "Serena said finally opening up.

Darien's heart at that moment sank how could he do this to her,he had to be the most heartless guy who walked this earth,he just had to make this right.

"Serena I'm so sorry,I never wanted you to think i hate you in fact it couldn't be farther form the truth, "Darien said noticing she stopped crying after those words.

Serena pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes and spoke, "Darien what are you saying i don't understand."

"Serena i could never hate you,i just tried to keep you at arms length to stop you from getting to close,but i can see I'm pushing you to far away and i can't let that happen,Serena what I'm trying to say is I..."

"You what Darien please tell me, "Serena said in a pleading tone.

Darien took a deep breath and began telling her how he feels for her, "Serena i love you,I love you with all my heart and soul,your the only one for me,  
I love you more then anything in this world."

At these words Serena's face lit up and she flew into Darien's arms and kissing him with little butterfly kisses on his lips.

"I love you to Darien, "Serena said happy and full of joy.

"Oh Serena you just made me the happiest guy in the world,this has to be the best winter day I've had, "Darien said holding her.

" I agree my love, "Serena said giggling a little and kissing him again.

Darien kissed her back so full of passion and love

They spent the rest of the day in each others arms laying by the fireplace.

THE END

please read and review and please don't be to harsh


End file.
